Diego Rueda
Diego Rueda is a Churi Kanay. He can freeze people with his bare hands! This element controlling Churi Kanay is perfecting his powers while figuring out how to survive as a teenager. And you thought you had it tough! Physical Appearance Diego has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the blue shirt and orange striped tie version of the school uniform. Personality Diego is a loyal and trustworthy friend who loves using his Kanay powers to control the elements like Earth, air, Fire and Water. Powers and Abilities *'Elemental Control'- He can control the 4 natural elements **''Earth'' **''Air'' **''Fire'' **''Water'' '' '' *'Transformation'- He was turning into the sofa and Ursula Van Pelt about how Kanays are always transforming into things and getting stuck where they are not wanted.He nearly Transformed into a Chair at the seven. *'Portal Creation'- He discovers the ability to create portals in BF-Never.He can make portals to Limbo when he morphs objects. *'Pyrotechnic-kinesis'- He has the ability to generate fireworks at will. He did it for Katie's birthday party at the beach. Relationships Maddie Van Pelt Girlfriend/In love with Maddie and Diego are friends in Season 2. During the summertime Diego hung out with Maddie and tried to help gain her powers back. Most of the time Maddie doesn't remember Diego's name even though he took her to the Anime dance last year in Season 1. Diego has a very big crush on Maddie and now will do anything for her. Maddie even may like him back we don't know for sure though. Diego and Maddie went to the play together and then on a date. They almost kissed but Maddie's mom Ursula walked in and Diego hid behind the couch so she wouldn't see him. They had their First Kiss at the end of Season 2. Mac Davis Best Friend Mac and Diego seem to hang out a lot during Season 1. Mac also knows about Diego's powers and try's to help him with becoming a stronger Kanay. Unfortunately in Season 2 Mac supposedly moves and goes back home to Texas. Daniel Miller Best Friend Daniel and Diego are good friends because Diego is always at his house (with Mac usually). They share notes and are on the same swim team together too. Diego gives advice to Daniel when it comes to girls but he gets annoyed when Daniel points out that him and Maddie used to date. Miss Information/Gigi Rueda Twin Sister ''' They're brother and sister who seem to fight a lot, due to her constant blogging, even when Diego needs her assistance. If not, Diego is really protective of Gigi and makes sure no one hurts her, like in I'll Stop the World in Season 2. Emma Alonso '''Friend Emma and Diego are friends but don't really interact with each other that often. But in the season 1 finale, Diego and the Sharks help Emma keep her powers. In season 2, Diego tried to help Emma get over her break up with Daniel by making her an ice cream sundae. Andi Cruz Friend Andi and Diego are shown to be good friends but there are little hints showing that they like each other. They also danced together at the 7 and stand close to each other sometimes. In the season 1 finale, at the end they were standing close together and seemed as if they were a couple. Coach Julio Good Friend/Former Helper Julio and Diego interact a lot in Season 1. One beacause Diego is on the swim team. Second because Diego is a Kanay. Juilo helps Diego on trying to contain his powers but it spirals out of control like in the episode Beach Ball. In some of the episodes it shows Diego asking advice from Coach Julio or helping him control the elements. Coach Julio doesn't appear in Season 2 along with the principal who was defeated by Maddie and Emma. Sophie Johnson Friend Diego and Sophie don't talk very often but Diego has started to like her more (as a friend) since he started hanging out with The Panthers. Katie Rice Friend Katie and Diego didn't get along very well in Season 2 but soon became friends towards the end of the season. Jax Novoa Friend/Teammate Diego has considered Jax a jerk because he cast spells on Maddie and took advantage of her not having her powers. Jax also hates that Diego is a Kanay and Diego finds out hes a wizard. They seem to be civil in Season 3. Mia Friend/former rival ' ' Mia and Diego met after finding out they are the last two Kanays (that they know of). Mia tells him that he shouldn't be dating a witch, and that witches are evil because they destroyed most of their kind. He tries to tell her that times have changed and that not all witches are like the principal, but she isn't easily persuaded. After she challenges him to a Kanay duel and wins, he is forced to do everything she says and help her get her crystal back. After saving Emma, Emma promises her protection. She thanks her, stops seeking revenge, and releases Diego. Trivia *Diego is on The Sharks Swim Team. *As said in his bio, he is the son of fire. *Diego has special powers. *He can control the elements. *He can control wind, ice and fire and he can also make portals *He hates studying. *He is a Churi Kanay. *He is dating Maddie Van Pelt. *He is very sweet and kind. *He is portrayed by Tyler Alvarez. *Diego believed that he is the last living Kanay until he met Mia. *Coach Julio used to help him with his magic. *He misses Mac. *He likes onions. *Diego will learn more about being a Kanay in Season 3. *Diego and Maddie will try to repair the relationship between witches and Kanay in Breaking All the Rules. * He unwillingly became a Kanay servant to Mia in Season 3, however she frees him in the Season 3 finale. Gallery References Which is your fav Kanay Power? Earth Air Fire Water Transformation Portal Creation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sharks Category:Male Characters Category:Members of school groups Category:Every Witch Way Category:Teens Category:Churi Kanays